


【XANXUS生賀】兄弟(X綱)

by ChianyeYue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, X綱, x27, 澤田綱吉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChianyeYue/pseuds/ChianyeYue
Summary: 作者廢話:一天趕出這篇文啊啊~為了X大的生賀我拼了！！一直都挺想寫XANXUS和綱吉是很好的黑手黨中的兄弟的情節，但X大的設定並沒有改變，所以這算是本篇留下的一個隱憂吧，九代首領也隱隱這樣擔心。但是，其實兩人關係這麼好，到底真的知道事實真相後會怎麼反應，說實在還真是抓不準啊，畢竟對XANXUS來說似乎會是很大的重擊，但他也不會忍心傷害綱吉，只是吵架和打架以及短時間的冷戰我猜是逃不掉的。總之，這個就留給大家自己想像啦哈哈，目前停在他們關係還是很好並且都不知道未來將發生的事情的狀況，兩人真的好可愛喔喔。
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Kudos: 8





	【XANXUS生賀】兄弟(X綱)

空氣中有一股緊繃的氣息蔓延，人們慌張地奔跑著，臉上充滿擔憂與那難以掩飾的恐懼，遠遠就能夠聽見類似爆炸的聲響，有人在破口大罵，東西摔破在地上的吵鬧聲響令人不安，才踏入門口，似乎就能夠感覺到那股強烈的憤怒氣息。

幼小的男孩站在那兒有些慌張，但沒人理會他，因為大家都在忙碌著某件事情，他知道自己一向存在感薄弱，但也甘之如飴，在這個黑手黨的家族之中，顯眼有時候只是招致更大的禍害，他的父親常常這樣跟他說。

當然，也有些人強硬地彰顯自己的力量，為了能爭取更多勢力的支持，為了在首領繼承候補中脫穎而出，他們累積財物、權勢，用恐懼來掌控周邊的人，奪取地盤範圍，彼此互不相讓，但綱吉感覺這種爭鬥距離自己很遙遠，也從不是他關心的事情。

｢喂————！！小傢伙，你跑來了？｣這時候總算有一個人注意到綱吉的存在，綱吉抬起頭看見頂著銀色短髮、眼神兇惡的少年朝自己跑來時，鬆了一口氣，露出微笑。

｢史庫瓦羅，太好了，｣綱吉從剛剛就一直站在原地不敢動彈，通常他害怕迷路，都需要隊員們幫他帶路，｢我想找XANXUS大哥，但是大家看起來很忙……｣

｢你是笨蛋嗎？要來就說一聲，我會立刻去接你的，萬一你在這兒晃蕩發生了什麼，我可負不起責任啊！｣史庫瓦羅有些煩躁地說，儘管口氣差了點卻不是惡意，綱吉感覺得出來對方的關心，這裡有很多隊員進進出出，全是些可怕的暗殺者，和綱吉這樣瘦小又柔弱的形象完全不相符，｢總之，你先過來，我帶你去找BOSS。｣

伸出手，綱吉乖巧地握緊對方的手掌。

史庫瓦羅低頭看著這個與黑手黨之類的名詞格格不入的男孩，今年才七歲的他是個貨真價實的黑手黨人，不會有人質疑顧問的兒子是否屬於家族，何況很多瓦利安的隊員也是年紀輕輕就入隊訓練，但像澤田綱吉這樣天真、善良、毫無沾染暴戾之氣的，卻很少見，他被保護得很好，不只是被他的父親保護，還被九代首領以及這個地盤的主人所眷顧，沒有人敢對他做什麼不敬的事情。

但難保新進的隊員會因為不認識他，而傷害他，這是誰都不願看見的結果。

要是真的發生那種事情，有人會發瘋的。

｢那是XANXUS大哥在罵人嗎？｣綱吉緊張地抬頭問。

｢XANXUS不太高興，你知道，自從參加那場聚會後就大吵大鬧的，誰也不知道他在想什麼，肯定是有人搞得他不爽快吧。｣史庫瓦羅知道，以XANXUS的個性不可能忍耐任何讓他憤怒的事情，肯定在聚會上也像這樣胡鬧了一場，心情卻仍然不平靜，而能夠讓他如此狂暴的，恐怕也只有那些不像樣的分家繼承候補。

｢喔，｣綱吉只發出那個聲音，馬上就理解了狀況，｢XANXUS大哥跟恩利柯大哥又吵架了吧，我在爸爸那邊有聽到，聚會廳好像都壞掉了。｣

｢別在他面前那樣稱呼恩利柯那混帳，｣史庫瓦羅這時候說，微帶警告地對綱吉說，｢他不會想聽見你對其他候補口氣溫和的，你知道老大的個性。｣

｢唔，我、我知道了。｣綱吉有點委屈地低下頭。

｢我不是責備你，只是要是他看見你對別人露出好臉色，那傢伙不會善罷干休。｣史庫瓦羅感到有些麻煩，綱吉的心思柔弱，很容易就會受傷，但他也必須小心對待才行，畢竟他可是唯一一個能夠讓XANXUS在盛怒下平撫心情的存在，也是XANXUS少數會容忍並關心的對象。

｢我知道啦，史庫瓦羅就是口氣兇了點而已。｣綱吉微笑。

恩利柯，也是首領繼承候補之一，當然還有其他候補。

但那些自稱首領候補的傢伙，沒一個人能夠比得上XANXUS，不僅僅XANXUS這樣自傲地認為，史庫瓦羅也這麼覺得，沒人的火焰可以像XANXUS那樣強大，也沒有一個人的強硬與威嚴能勝過XANXUS，更別談個人魅力，XANXUS足以讓傲慢的瓦利安自願臣服於他，足見其吸引力。

綱吉跟著史庫瓦羅來到那冒出難聞濃煙的房間前，耳邊一聲轟然巨響，有什麼東西在裡面被炸碎了，閃出紅豔的火花，史庫瓦羅立刻擋在綱吉面前，那些火焰並雖然沒有傷到綱吉分毫，卻能感覺到強烈的熱度。

綱吉緊閉雙眼，但就在他掙扎著抓住史庫瓦羅的衣角時，身體卻突然憑空被某人給抱起，他的手不得不鬆開，重新張開雙眼，才發現自己面對一張還染著憤怒的臉龐，但那對紅眼中的火焰在慢慢消退，溫熱而寬大的手臂安全地環住綱吉的臀部將他抱起，讓人感到安心。

｢XANXUS大哥！｣綱吉開心地喊，XANXUS的表情卻有些納悶，不明白綱吉為什麼會出現在這裡。

｢垃圾，｣他衝著史庫瓦羅說，｢不是說過小鬼什麼時候過來都要通知我嗎？｣

｢啊？你在那邊鬧，我怎麼可能對你說什麼，你可是什麼都聽不見的狀態啊。｣史庫瓦羅不甘示弱地回答，卻還是被對方狠狠瞪了一眼。

在那劍拔弩張的氣氛下，綱吉的手輕輕撫上XANXUS的臉龐，將那上頭或許是被碎石刮傷的血痕擦去，每一次XANXUS大鬧一場都會受傷，更小的時候XANXUS會弄得全身都是傷，但現在狀況好多了。

｢XANXUS大哥，你不生氣了？｣

｢對那些人渣沒有什麼好生氣的，他們都是不值得我花心思來往的廢物，也壓根不可能跟我平起平坐。｣XANXUS嘴腳扭出一個冷笑，儘管說起那些人的口吻充滿鄙視，但他凝視綱吉的眼神卻變得比前一刻溫和許多，｢所以你為什麼挑這個時間過來？｣

｢我聽說你跟人大吵一架，來看看你。｣

聽到綱吉說的話後，XANXUS大笑幾聲，｢你還真不怕死。｣

難得在他的臉上可以看見如此爽快的笑容，不過綱吉一直都知道，對方雖然既可怕又暴躁，對自己卻很寬容，很少對他大吼，甚至會對他微笑，這是整個彭哥列上下都感到不可思議的事情。

九代首領的兒子，XANXUS，與顧問澤田家光的兒子，澤田綱吉，兩人相差八歲，初次見面是在四年前，但他們如同兄弟般相處至今，有時甚至比親兄弟還要來得親密，不管XANXUS的性格有多麼蠻橫、手段惡劣、欺凌弱小，但在綱吉面前的他卻是愛護弟弟的兄長，綱吉的要求無一不可，眾人都難以理解為什麼綱吉可以讓XANXUS待他如親人般，那是連九代首領也無法做到的事情。

家光曾經說，很可能是因為綱吉從未在XANXUS面前表現出一絲威脅性，他不是被選定的首領候補，而且由於性格柔弱的關係，總是順著XANXUS，從小兩個孩子相處時，XANXUS要綱吉做什麼綱吉就乖乖做什麼，而當XANXUS心情焦躁、憤怒的時候，綱吉卻不會懼怕他，總是陪在他身邊直到XANXUS氣消，然後要XANXUS抱抱他，看著綱吉那令人鬆弛的表情，就連氣都氣不起來，當然，稍稍長大後就不會做這種羞恥的要求了，但綱吉還是相當親近XANXUS。

XANXUS將綱吉帶到尚未受到火焰波及的房間，才願意將他放下來。

XANXUS靠上前讓綱吉親吻他的臉頰，他也同樣親吻對方的臉，那是表示親暱的招呼，而唯一一個能夠讓XANXUS這麼做的，只有綱吉。

｢所以，老頭讓你來的？｣

｢也、也不全部都是爺爺要我來的，我很久沒見XANXUS大哥，想你了。｣綱吉有些心虛地說，XANXUS竟一下子就看穿他前來的原因，｢而且你每次只要一跟人吵架，就會受傷。｣

｢想我，哈，這我倒是愛聽，｣XANXUS語帶嘲諷地說，綱吉有點緊張，因為他聽出對方口氣中的一絲不滿，｢是家光那傢伙讓你少來瓦利安吧，否則過去你幾乎每天都會來。｣

｢爸爸只是擔心我而已，只要XANXUS大哥希望的話，我以後會常常來。｣綱吉急忙說，想安撫XANXUS對家光的怒氣，XANXUS盯著綱吉看，那隻手輕輕撫上綱吉柔軟的臉頰，露出一抹無奈的笑，｢別、別捏我。｣

｢我愛捏就捏，你怎麼可能阻止，小東西。｣XANXUS的手指輕輕捏著綱吉的臉頰，讓那兒微微泛紅，但他看來心情愉快，｢既然如此，你就住在這裡吧，瓦利安房間多得是，給你一間房間也沒什麼問題。｣

｢但、但是……｣

｢我說了，要你住這兒，我會去跟老頭說。｣XANXUS的眼神瞬間染上一絲冷酷，他不喜歡聽到反駁的字句，他想要怎麼樣就怎麼樣，就算是顧問或者九代首領都不能夠拒絕他的要求，他不會妥協，｢綱吉，你要聽我的，懂嗎？｣

｢那、那你以後能不要打架嗎？｣

｢那些垃圾來招惹我，我只是給他們教訓罷了。｣XANXUS有點不快地回答，卻看見綱吉有些難受的面容，｢我不會有事，他們的實力那麼弱。｣

綱吉緩緩挪動身體靠上對方的左側，而XANXUS輕輕將綱吉攬入懷中。

柔軟的身軀能夠讓他總是浮躁、充滿憤怒的情緒平靜下來，很奇怪，綱吉不會像其他人那樣帶給他煩躁感，綱吉身上的氣息總是純淨，讓人安心的。

那柔軟的頭髮不管摸幾次都讓人眷戀，如同小動物般。

｢XANXUS大哥會贏過他們成為首領，是嗎？｣

｢當然，那是我的位置，只屬於我的。｣XANXUS完全肯定的話語不容質疑，他的眼神執著而又銳利，有時候那種強烈的感覺會讓綱吉感到某種不安，但他又很難說明到底是什麼，因為綱吉隱隱感覺到大家不怎麼喜歡XANXUS，守護者們看XANXUS的眼神有時候也帶著無奈與焦慮，XANXUS卻一點也不在意他人的眼光，還是那樣到處破壞、蠻橫暴力。

｢我希望XANXUS大哥可以成為首領，不過那些人……｣

｢你要在我這邊，不管你爸想支持誰都好，我知道他看我不順眼，但你不能夠到別人的陣營去。｣XANXUS冷哼一聲，他的聲音帶著警告，但也不是那麼強烈的威脅，他只是不確定若有一天綱吉表示支持另一個候補，他會如何反應，若真發生那種事情，恐怕他的憤怒會遠遠超過以往，｢你是我的，我成為首領的時候，你要待在我這邊，知道嗎？｣

｢喔、喔……我一定會支持XANXUS大哥的，因為我很喜歡XANXUS大哥啊。｣綱吉露出小小的微笑，雖然有點不明白XANXUS所謂的這派、那派，但總之他大概聽出XANXUS要他待在身邊，｢所以就算XANXUS大哥之後變得和九代爺爺一樣偉大，我也可以找你玩？｣

｢那時候你就會明白吧，這不會讓你感到後悔的。｣XANXUS看綱吉一臉懵懂的模樣，就忍不住想笑，還是個孩子所以理所當然不會明白權力的意義，但他想，只要綱吉待在他身邊，就算長大後仍然和現在一樣弱小又天真，他也會保護這孩子，不，他要把這個孩子放在身邊，不讓任何人可以碰觸他。

這種陰暗的想法產生已久，他每次瞧見綱吉對他人露出笑容就會產生類似忌妒的感情，他不喜歡綱吉對誰都溫柔的態度，那眼神應該只屬於自己，綱吉是自己的兄弟，就算不是親生的兄弟也好，綱吉也絕對不會背叛他。

**只有綱吉，不會用審判的眼光看自己。**

**綱吉是真心憧憬、親近自己的。**

他會讓綱吉對於待在自己身邊的事情感到慶幸。

除去那些障礙，得到彭哥列後，這家族的一切都會成為自己的囊中物，他將可以掌握龐大的權力，他會獲得更多的力量，綱吉肯定也不會討厭這種狀況。

｢XANXUS大哥，｣綱吉這時候喊他，那褐色的眼睛中流轉著美麗的光澤，溫潤而甜美的顏色，｢你跟我回一趟本部吧，九代爺爺想見你一面，我也想要你陪我回去一趟，而且如果我要搬來瓦利安跟你住，要跟爸爸說才行。｣

雖然不願意回去本部見那老頭，但綱吉的要求卻無法拒絕。

即便明知道綱吉是被那些傢伙利用來勸他去本部的。

｢…好吧，我陪你回去一趟。｣

說完，XANXUS在綱吉的頭髮上落下一個吻，指尖撫摸那雜亂柔軟的髮絲。

｢澤田少爺，能把那一位帶來真的不容易，辛苦你了。｣

嵐之守護者柯約戴誇獎到，看眼前這溫和而平凡的孩子竟能夠請得動在彭哥列家族內聲名狼藉的XANXUS，柯約戴一直都認為綱吉隱藏著某些不為人知的力量，他畢竟是顧問的孩子，顧問的強大在家族內是眾所皆知的，所以綱吉的未來肯定也不會平凡無奇。

｢他們會責罵XANXUS大哥嗎？｣

｢這個嘛，這一次確實是做得有些過份，把恩利柯大人和其他幹部打傷後又毀壞會場，｣柯約戴輕輕摸了摸綱吉的頭，安撫他，｢但這只是調解而已，要讓恩利柯大人和XANXUS大人能夠放下陳見，溝通是必須的。｣

｢但我覺得XANXUS大哥不會喜歡這樣的。｣綱吉瞥了一眼首領室，XANXUS剛剛板著一張臉進去，氣氛很不好，｢為什麼九代爺爺和XANXUS大哥不能夠像我和爸爸那樣好好相處呢？｣

｢澤田少爺，你很善良，真希望這樣的你可以影響那一位，讓他也能憐憫他人，｣柯約戴溫柔地注視綱吉，由衷地懷抱著這樣的期待，他覺得綱吉或許可以做到，｢九代首領一直認為你和XANXUS大人在一起能給他好的影響。｣

｢真的？｣綱吉抬起頭笑著，｢那麼我想和XANXUS大哥一起住，爺爺應該不會反對吧？XANXUS大哥要我去住在瓦利安，雖然這樣就不能跟爸爸一起住，但我也不討厭那樣。｣

｢那一位讓你去住瓦利安，這真是稀奇的事情。｣

柯約戴相當吃驚，從來不屑與人為伍的XANXUS會有這種要求。

真是奇妙，綱吉雖然從未展現過火焰的能力，但他的存在既不會讓人忽視，卻又不會讓人感受到壓力，這份純然的好意來自綱吉對周邊的人抱持著善意，就連分明知道他親近XANXUS的那些繼承候補，爭個你死我活的時候，也不會因此討厭綱吉而對他下手。

｢XANXUS大哥說，等他成為首領後我就可以去他那邊，我能和叔叔一樣成為守護者嗎？｣綱吉這時候問，他很仰慕這些守護者的叔叔們，他們在家族中佔有一席之地，並且每個都是溫柔又忠誠的家族最強者，｢還是要和爸爸一樣能夠用火焰戰鬥才能當守護者？｣

｢哈哈，小傢伙，你想要目標成為守護者？｣這時候雷之守護者的加納許從另一頭走過來，他看起來是有事情找柯約戴，｢那可得要努力啊，你這麼小又這麼溫和，可不像是XANXUS那種暴躁傢伙的守護者。｣

｢啊，加納許，｣綱吉喊他，對方一把將他抱起，嘴角上揚起類似嘲笑但又溫柔的弧度，｢聽我說，我最近也會使用火焰了，只是還很小，以後會變厲害的。｣

｢什麼？澤田少爺，你是說你會用火焰了？｣這時旁邊的柯約戴臉色一變，他與雷之守護者對看了一眼，綱吉不太明白這是否是一件很重要的事情，｢請快給我們看看吧！｣

綱吉使用出的火焰雖然並不強烈，但在掌心中確實可以維持一段時間，並且那顏色和透明的程度都堪比家光，現在或許還看不出全部的力量，但兩位守護者都能夠看得出火焰的潛力，有些人天生就掌握強大的力量，火焰的品質與密度就可以加以判斷，XANXUS的火焰密度在現在的繼承候補中確實數一數二，但綱吉的火焰品質竟不惶多讓，只是還很脆弱。

｢小傢伙，你把這件事情跟誰說了嗎？｣

｢沒、沒有，本來想跟XANXUS大哥說，但他今天在瓦利安大鬧……｣

｢聽好了，小傢伙，｣加納許的聲音略帶緊張，讓綱吉也有些不知所措，好像自己犯了什麼大錯，｢除了我們以及家光之外，不能對任何人說這件事情，就連XANXUS大人也不行，聽懂了吧。｣

｢知、知道了。｣綱吉驚慌地同意，儘管不太明白理由。

｢這件事必須告訴九代首領。｣加納許放下綱吉後對柯約戴說，柯約戴也表情凝重地點點頭，｢本以為小傢伙是沒有那種力量的，如果有，現在狀況就變了。｣

｢他會重新考慮那件事情吧。｣

兩位守護者說的，就是首領繼承候補以及真正的首領繼承者的決定，除了彭哥列之血以外，火焰也是必要條件，不會有人遵從沒有力量的首領，此外還必須有著符合首領姿態的品行，而綱吉會使用火焰這點將可能改變目前候補者的結構。

｢你們兩個要走掉了？｣

｢啊啊，我們有些事情要跟九代首領談談，不用擔心，一會兒你的XANXUS大哥就會出來了。｣加納許說完，就和柯約戴重新走回首領室，留下綱吉一個人待在那個地方等候，綱吉看著那扇門慢慢闔起，只覺得兩位守護者的表情突然有些奇怪之外，並沒有懷抱任何懷疑。

而他就在門外的地板席地而坐，等待XANXUS跟九代首領談完話。

綱吉被吵醒時，是因為那扇門被某人用力打開然後甩上的聲響。

他揉揉眼睛抬起頭來，卻發現從首領室出來的並不是XANXUS，而是更早以前進去的恩利柯，他一臉怒氣沖沖，眼底的不甘心似乎都要滿出來了，顯然這場談話並沒有完全解除誤會，綱吉從以前就知道他與XANXUS的關係惡劣。

｢啊，你好。｣綱吉與他對上眼時，禮貌地打招呼。

｢澤田…是你。｣恩利柯看他一眼後馬上聯想到什麼，露出一抹諷刺的笑意，｢哈，你在等XANXUS，竟如此忠心守在這兒，像你這種弱小的傢伙，那傢伙肯定是把你養著當寵物吧，否則怎麼會親近你這種沒有用的東西，不，或者他看準了你是顧問的兒子才拉攏你？｣

｢我、我是……｣

｢看了就礙眼，那種人怎麼會有資格成為首領繼承候補，要不是他憑空冒出來，我早就…他的血統不明不白，不過是妓女的血——｣恩利柯壓低得聲音中充滿了怨恨，露出綱吉從沒有見過的扭曲表情，他上前突然一把揪住綱吉的手腕，｢要是把他的寵物給奪走，那無情的傢伙也會露出懊悔的神情嗎？｣

｢啊…痛！恩利柯大哥——｣綱吉哀叫著，但對方硬是拖著他往前走。

｢馬上放開你的髒手，大垃圾。｣

當XANXUS冰冷的嗓音從另一頭傳來時，佔據綱吉內心的恐懼一瞬間消失了，剩下得救的喜悅，但當他瞧見XANXUS的臉時，另一種讓人動搖的慌張浮上心頭。

XANXUS如羅煞般的殘酷眼神中沒有一絲溫柔的情感，只有足以將人心凍結的寒意，銳利的殺氣在亂竄，對於有人動了他重要的人而憤怒，畢竟就連惡名昭彰以凶殘著名的XANXUS也不曾如此粗暴對待綱吉，恩利柯的手勁卻在綱吉的手腕上殘留下紅色的痕跡，那是最不應該發生的事情。

｢恩利柯，我看你今天是真的很想死，也不是不能成全你，還是你真以為我會聽老頭的訓斥就給你好臉色看嗎？｣

艷紅的火焰從掌中竄起，強大而灼燙，XANXUS的嘴角咧開一個狂暴的笑容，暗紅色的眼底深處有著難以控制的憤怒，隨時都有可能失控，壓迫感讓恩利柯與綱吉都無法挪動腳步，甚至隱隱發顫，那是多麼可怕的火焰，綱吉一眼就能看出來，相信連恩利柯也可以感覺到能量的波動，所以他才一動不動緊抓著綱吉不放。

｢你、你想幹什麼，別忘了，我可是——｣

｢綱吉，站著別動，｣XANXUS冷酷的嗓音說，｢一會兒就結束了。｣

綱吉立刻明白XANXUS打算做什麼，心中有種強烈的預感，這將不會有個善終。

在XANXUS抬起手朝恩利柯發出強烈的火焰的同時，綱吉撲上前去擋在恩利柯前方，因為這個動作XANXUS急忙想停手，但火焰已經發出，所幸僅僅是擦過綱吉的身邊，那燃燒了綱吉的衣服還有些許頭髮，燙得他用手遮擋住臉，皮膚卻仍然微微泛紅。

｢綱吉！｣XANXUS跑上前，一把推開恩利柯將他狠狠撞倒在地，隨即將綱吉撈起，｢該死，你幫這混帳做什麼？你是瘋了嗎！！｣

｢XANXUS大哥要是動手，又、又會被爺爺罵的，所以……｣

｢那種事情你不用管！我又不怕老頭！｣XANXUS的心情惡劣到極點，看綱吉害怕的模樣就能明白自己兇惡的神情與暴力的樣子肯定嚇到綱吉了，他知道，綱吉又弱又膽小，不可能承受得住他強烈的壓迫感，但他剛剛就是忍耐不住，直衝頭頂的憤怒讓他失去了神智，他想毀滅他的敵人，就算有人流血也無所謂。

｢……所以我能夠去住瓦利安嗎？｣

XANXUS聽見綱吉問出這個毫不相干的問題時，頓時胸口難以忍耐的怒意消退了一些，緩緩開口，｢老頭說短時間可以，大概就兩周吧。｣

接著XANXUS便看見綱吉伸出那隻比他小太多的手掌，輕輕撫上那張仍然殘留兇惡表情的臉，那動作其實就是在安撫他張狂的怒氣。

｢太好了，｣綱吉擁住XANXUS的脖子，綻放出燦爛的笑，｢我想跟XANXUS大哥在一起，我還以為這次肯定會被爺爺拒絕呢，因為你做了一堆爺爺規定不可以的事情……所以，不要打架，好嗎？｣聽見綱吉喜悅的歡呼後，XANXUS立刻也笑出聲來，他想綱吉並不知道那老頭有多麼希望綱吉可以常跟他這個令人傷透腦筋的兒子待在一起，控制他這火爆的脾氣，不過是顧慮家光的憂心罷了。

｢綱吉，去療傷吧，看你這花臉，到時候家光還以為我揍你又要囉嗦半天。｣

｢唔。｣綱吉摸摸臉頰，那裡的傷口確實疼痛著，此刻他們已經忘記了恩利柯的存在，但對方仍然瞪視著XANXUS不敢掉以輕心，直到他看見XANXUS透著殺意的眼神朝他瞪視，他只能全身顫抖著加快腳步掉頭而去。

XANXUS帶著綱吉走過長廊時，所有經過他們的部下全都低著頭，沒有一人膽敢目視XANXUS，他們都知曉不小心迎上那雙紅色眼眸後的下場，傲慢的XANXUS不允許低賤的成員抬頭看他，就連一絲微小的錯誤都可能惹怒這暴躁的繼承者候補，最近XANXUS憑藉著實力成為瓦利安的統領後比較少回本部，本部的部下們還以為再也不會碰上這種難熬的困境。

然而，當他們瞧見XANXUS抱著綱吉急促走向著醫務室，那是一幅讓人難以置信的畫面，在眾人印象中留下深刻恐懼的XSANXUS竟能與那樣柔弱的男孩形成如此和諧的畫面，真是不可思議。

此時此刻的XANXUS看起來不再像隻到處咬人的獅子，平時暴躁的面容恢復了一個少年該有的神情，符合他的年紀。

處理完傷口後，XANXUS將稍睏的綱吉放入自己房間的被窩中，在本部他有一個房間，只是很久沒有來了，他厭惡這個地方排斥自己的氛圍，到處都是不歡迎自己的目光，那些懼怕他而屏住氣息的人們，沒有一個值得他記憶在腦海中，守護者們看他的眼神既冷漠又抱持懷疑，他們似乎在審判著——這個人並沒有繼承首領的資質與氣度——那不抱信任的眼睛，XANXUS發誓等到他成為首領的那一天，將會摧毀他們。

但此刻XANXUS對於這個房間沒有太多的抱怨，至少有個地方讓他能與綱吉避開他人的目光待著，綱吉鑽入被窩中沒多久就熟睡了，他等待XANXUS與恩利柯的協調會議等了大半天，會疲倦也很正常。

手指輕輕滑過那柔嫩的肌膚，大概是小孩子所以體溫比較高，摸著很舒適。

｢XANXUS……｣聽見綱吉的囈語喊著自己，讓XANXUS心情愉快。

他會允許綱吉成為待在自己身邊的人，沒有什麼特別的理由，就只是因為綱吉和他待在一起時，能夠感覺到單純的平靜與舒適。他對於本部生活少數的好印象，也包含第一次見到綱吉的那一天，當討人厭的家光帶著綱吉與他打招呼時，綱吉對他露出純真的笑，那雙手輕輕碰觸他的腳，沒有一點恐懼，說想和他玩。

｢真是膽大的小鬼一個…只有你才會那麼蠢。｣

他撫過已經被包紮好的傷口，沒想到自己的火焰會傷到綱吉，讓他對於恩利柯的憤怒又更上了一層，他不會輕易饒過那傢伙，要讓那個人死得不明不白很簡單，沒有人能夠查到瓦利安頭上去，他暗自在內心下了這個殘酷的決定。

XANXUS注視著綱吉安詳的睡臉，褐色的柔軟頭髮讓他愛不釋手，只猶豫了一會兒，他悄悄俯下身靠近綱吉的氣息，吻碰觸那柔軟的唇瓣，封住那微小的呼吸，很快就分開了，他不禁思考這是什麼樣的感覺。

但他揚起嘴角，凝視著綱吉毫無知覺的側臉，就這樣靜靜地待在房間內。

｢綱吉也能夠使用火焰？｣九代首領聽見兩位守護者跟他報告時，表情變得嚴肅，他的手握著自己的拐杖，眉頭深鎖，｢就你們來看，那火焰的資質如何呢？｣

｢我想，與XANXUS大人不相上下，只是現在還很微弱。｣加納許回答，他的表情有些高興但也有擔憂，畢竟一個不會沉溺於爭鬥與奪權，同時俱備強大火焰資質的繼承候補，一直都是他們苦苦尋求的。

｢……若這件事情洩漏出去，恐怕微弱的火苗會被提早熄滅。｣九代首領嘆息，更讓他感到頭隱隱作痛的還有其他事情，｢若XANXUS知道這件事情，不曉得他會怎麼想。｣

｢九代首領，您不該早點告訴XANXUS那事實嗎？｣柯約戴說。

｢我也這麼希望，但每一次看見那孩子執著的目光，我就無法說出那殘忍的事實。｣九代首領的身體微微抖著，表情也流露出難受與矛盾的複雜情感，｢而綱吉會使用火焰這件事情…對那孩子會是更加殘酷的事情吧。｣

｢但這並不是我們心軟的時候，九代首領。｣

｢我明白，我也知道首領之位的沉重，不能隨意給予一個半吊子的繼承者，但這也必須徵求家光的同意，何況我還必須再觀察綱吉那孩子的狀況，若要把他列入繼承候補之一，他的意願也很重要。｣九代首領推開首領室的門，而兩位守護者也跟隨其後，一路上九代首領的表情都未見明朗，｢他們現在在哪裡？回去瓦利安了嗎？｣

｢部下說，他們似乎回到XANXUS大人的房間。｣

｢這樣啊，｣九代首領露出無奈的笑容，｢他們的感情真好，就如同真正的兄弟。｣

當他們來到XANXUS的房門前，卻意外地發現那扇門並沒有徹底關好，稍稍一推就開了，而房內一片陰暗，但確實有人，隱隱約約在那微弱的光線下有人睡在那張床上，九代首領不發一語地走近一些後，發自內心為眼前的場景微笑。

本來是想找立刻找綱吉談談，想親眼看看那受守護者誇讚的火焰，卻面對這無法打攪的狀況，九代首領只能打消了立刻獲得答案的想法。

綱吉安然睡在被窩中，然而XANXUS倒在他的旁邊，那比綱吉寬大許多的手臂環繞著瘦小的男孩，XANXUS卻也露出少年般無邪的表情，睡夢中的他看起來一點也沒有平日裡的蠻橫傲慢，與綱吉之間親暱的距離也讓人一眼便明白他們之間的關係有多緊密，並且互相信賴著對方。

｢讓他們再睡一會兒吧。｣

｢九代首領……｣

｢不管這之後有什麼艱難的未來等待著他們，至少希望他們珍惜此刻的光陰，｣九代首領輕聲嘆息，他為沒有蓋上被子的XANXUS披上一件短被，｢我寧願相信…彭哥列首領之位的權力不會動搖他們之間的互信與互愛…所以我們也不用太擔心了，我會找時間告訴XANXUS的。｣

九代首領轉身離開那個房間，留下熟睡的XANXUS與綱吉。

在那一些人等走遠後，毫不知情的XANXUS在睡夢中輕輕摟過綱吉的身軀，將對方拉入懷中，等他醒過來時已經是隔天一早，睡了個舒服的覺。

而綱吉醒來後用大大的笑臉迎接他，看著很傻，也讓人感覺鬆懈，XANXUS心中暗想自己大概一輩子都不可能會去傷害綱吉，也想不到會有什麼理由傷害綱吉，不論發生什麼，他都會允許綱吉待在身邊。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 作者廢話:
> 
> 一天趕出這篇文啊啊~
> 
> 為了X大的生賀我拼了！！
> 
> 一直都挺想寫XANXUS和綱吉是很好的黑手黨中的兄弟的情節，但X大的設定並沒有改變，所以這算是本篇留下的一個隱憂吧，九代首領也隱隱這樣擔心。
> 
> 但是，其實兩人關係這麼好，到底真的知道事實真相後會怎麼反應，說實在還真是抓不準啊，畢竟對XANXUS來說似乎會是很大的重擊，但他也不會忍心傷害綱吉，只是吵架和打架以及短時間的冷戰我猜是逃不掉的。
> 
> 總之，這個就留給大家自己想像啦哈哈，目前停在他們關係還是很好並且都不知道未來將發生的事情的狀況，兩人真的好可愛喔喔。


End file.
